Abomination
(former) Strategic Operations Command Center (former) |title = (former) |movie = The Incredible Hulk |oneshot = The Consultant (archive footage) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Daredevil (picture) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (picture) |game = The Incredible Hulk Lego Marvel's Avengers |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week |actor = Tim Roth |voice actor = Jon Curry Jeffrey Parker (vocal effects) Steven Blum |status = Alive (In Custody)}} Emil Blonsky was a special-ops commando with the British Royal Marines on loan to General Thaddeus Ross in his efforts to capture Bruce Banner better known as Hulk. Blonsky was injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later was injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. The Abomination proceeded to go on a rampage in Harlem until he was defeated by Hulk and captured by the United States Armed Forces. Biography Military Career ]] Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the of the British Armed Forces, and was swiftly promoted to the rank of Captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to Colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Despite reaching the age of 39, Blonsky refused to allow his body to slow down, and continued to be considered one of the most formidable fighters in the Armed Forces.The Incredible Hulk Hunting Down Hulk When General Thaddeus Ross discovered the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he ordered General Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they brought in Blonsky for his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intended to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decided not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as Hulk. ]] Blonsky and his team of highly trained soldiers attempted to catch Banner off-guard. However, Banner was alerted to their presence and was able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but was spotted by Blonsky as he tried to flee. Blonsky subsequently chased Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant where he had been working. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers entered the factory, but instead were faced with the transformed Hulk. 's attack]] The Hulk tore through the dark factory, throwing some street thugs across the room and taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows whose guns were useless against the Hulk's near unbreakable skin. Despite getting to high ground and attempting to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky was only able to get a glimpse of Hulk and quickly realised he was no match for such a powerful beast. The Hulk then attempted to kill Blonsky by picking up a fork lift truck and throwing it at him before escaping while Blonsky looked on in horror. ]] Blonsky reported back to General Thaddeus Ross, furious that he had not been giving all the information about the Hulk and explained that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of the large green monster, which he believed had been helping Banner all along. Ross explained that the monster was Banner, although he refused to give anymore details at this time, ordering Blonsky and his surviving men to pack up and return to the United States as Banner would be long gone by this point. Becoming a Super-Soldier Blonsky later met with General Thaddeus Ross where Ross explained that the Hulk was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky putted it. They went on to discuss how Blonsky's age was starting to slow him down in the field, and he had no desire to move up in the ranks; Ross suggested that he knew a way to help make him stronger. ]] Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteered as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. General Ross explained that he would receive a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Project Rebirth and, if anything went wrong, he would be pulled from the mission. Blonsky received the injections, including an extremely painful injection into his bone marrow, coming out with his strength, speed and agility heightened to remarkable levels. Battle at Culver University He later led the assault on Bruce Banner at Culver University. When Banner became trapped, Blonsky watched as he transformed into the incredible Hulk and caused massive destruction to the army units. Thaddeus Ross ordered Blonsky to attack the Hulk and he walked forward, firing his grenade launcher at his enemy. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he was able go head-to-head with Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks while taunting him at the same time. However the Hulk still remained vastly more powerful and when Blonsky ran out of ammunition, he was forced to flee. ]] Blonsky led Hulk into a trap where the Strategic Operations Command Center used Stark Sonic Cannons to try to capture him, but Hulk was able to break free and continued to destroy more of the soldier's equipment, leading to Ross calling in a helicopter to kill him. However, Blonsky started to dismiss Ross' warnings, becoming obsessed with Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walked up to him and taunted Hulk to give him his best shot. Hulk responded by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a tree, crushing most of the bones in his body. Losing Control ]] Blonsky suffered extensive physical injuries that would normally leave a person either hospitalized and unable to move for years, or in a comatose state or deceased. However, due to the effects of his variant of the Super Soldier Serum, he fully regenerated from all of his injuries in less than 24 hours. As the hospital staff examined his healing process, Blonsky was visited by Thaddeus Ross; when Ross asked how he was feeling, Blonsky expressed his desire to go after Banner once again. Blonsky was given a second, larger dosage of the Super Soldier Serum, which fully enhanced his body and once again increased his strength & healing power, but gained strange physical effects such as having his spine mildly deformed. Blonsky also began to lose his connection with reality and he became more power-hungry for Hulk's god-like power. Blonsky did not inform General Ross of these changes and instead continued to go on his mission to find him. ]] Bruce Banner was eventually located in New York City and Blonsky was again led the assault team to capture him. Seeking to push Banner into transforming into Hulk, Blonsky ignored General Ross' direct order and charged into the room where Banner was speaking to Samuel Sterns and Betty Ross. Blonsky threw General Ross' daughter across the room before attacking Banner, who had seemingly cured himself of the Hulk; furious at this revelation, Blonsky struck Banner senseless. Becoming an Abomination ]] With Bruce Banner and Betty Ross now captured and being taken away for questioning by General Thaddeus Ross, Blonsky learned of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to Hulk, he demanded that Sterns, attacking Major Kathleen Sparr in the process, subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an abomination. Blonsky, however, was less than concerned about the side effects, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into a monstrous creature, with a body larger than Hulk's and his spine now protruding from his back, he knocked away Sterns and, drunk on the incredible power, Blonsky then escaped the laboratory by destroying a wall and attacking his fellow soldiers. Duel of Harlem Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than Hulk's, Abomination began a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for Abomination's creation, knew Hulk was the only thing that could stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumped from the helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation. He emerged from a crater in the street below as Hulk. and Abomination battle]] The Hulk and Abomination engaged in a brutal battle across Harlem in which the Abomination maintained the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing Hulk to improvise in order to keep up, using a destroyed car as boxing gloves to beat the Abomination into submission; however, he remained seemingly unstoppable and easily kicked Hulk across the neighborhood. The Abomination then began to chase Hulk across the neighborhood, killing anyone who got in his way. When General Thaddeus Ross ordered his helicopter to open fire on Abomination, he turned his sights on Ross. Abomination chased down Ross' helicopter while Hulk chased him down in an attempt to protect the people inside. Abomination was soon able to grab the helicopter and dragged it down into the ruins of a nearby building, despite the Hulk's continued attempts to stop him, crushing the Abomination under the helicopter and killing everyone inside except General Ross and his daughter Betty Ross. Defeat ]] Abomination was not stopped however and he continued to attack the Hulk, pinning him to a wall and mocking his attempts to save Betty Ross. He stabbed the Hulk in the chest with his exposed elbow bone; Hulk continued to grow in rage and strength and managed to push Abomination away headfirst into a wall. He then became distracted by a fire which nearly engulfed the helicopter. |250px]] With Hulk seemingly exhausted after their short bout, Abomination grabbed a heavy length of chain and prepared to kill General Ross and Betty, who were still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enraged Hulk who managed to disarm and overpower Abomination, nearly strangling him to death with the chain; he released his grip after a plea from Betty. Abomination collapsed, defeated, and Hulk fled the scene with the army in pursuit. Held Captive Abomination was taken into custody and held in a cryocell located at a facility in Barrow, AlaskaAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. by the United States Armed Forces under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with Clearance Level 7 or above were aware of this information.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wreaked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers, but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Agents Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release Abomination from captivity. A few years later, Emil Blonsky was still in custody in Alaska. Phil Coulson threatened Grant Ward to post him to guard Blonsky in his cryo-cell on the night shift if his sexual relationship with Melinda May had adverse effects on their team. Personality A veteran soldier with years of experience, Emil Blonsky showed deep passion for combat, when asked why he wouldn't accept a promotion, he answered that he's a soldier and wanted to be one for as long as possible. Being aware that he was being slowed down by age, Blonsky showed an intense desire to return to his glory days, as he commented that he put his experience in his body from 10 years ago, that'd be an opponent he wouldn't want to fight. Blonsky's fierce desire to remain in the battlefield is what convinced General Ross to offer him to try the expermiental Super Soldier Serum replica, which Blonsky quickly agreed to. After his first encounter with the Hulk, Blonsky became obesessed with defeating the green monster at all costs, slowly losing his sanity and humanity as he continued injecting himself with more Super Soldier Serum. Upon learing that Samuel Sterns had Gamma-irradiated blood samples, Blonsky became even more obssesed with obtaining the Hulk's "god-like" power, going as far as threatening Samuel and ignoring his warnings. When Blonsky mutated into the Abomination, he readily accepted his new form and immediately became drunk with power, going on a rampage through Harlem and killing several soldiers just to show off his new strength. When Hulk appeared, Abomination was pleased and eager to have another rematch to see which mutant was stronger. Through out their duel Abomination repeatedly enjoyed beating up Hulk and tauning him, even arrogantly telling Banner that he didn't deserve the Hulk's power. Abomination's aggresive and arrogant behavior as well as his obseesion with defeating Hulk likely resulted from the Super Soldier Serum enhancing Blonsky's desire to become a better fighter. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: He was injected with a variant of the Super Soldier Serum from World War II. As a super-soldier, he has shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America in terms of strength, speed, reflexes and stamina; he has also shown an accelerated healing ability, not present in Captain America: Even though Captain America can heal faster than the average human and is resistant to age, his healing is not as advanced as Blonsky's. However, the serum also caused a number of side effects, twisting his mind, making him overly aggressive and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained even more power after being transfused with a synthetic version of Banner's gamma irradiated blood, becoming a gargantuan Hulk-like humanoid. *'Superhuman Strength:' After being injected with an variant of the Super Soldier Serum, he possessed strength far greater than that of any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to effortlessly lift a man of the same size as him with one hand. However, after being given the blood of Hulk, Blonsky's strength is increased to immense superhuman levels, nearly twice that of Hulk in a normal state. It appears his strength level remains the same and does not increase as his anger increases, unlike Hulk, possibly because of the serum. As Abomination, his immense strength enables him to hurl normal humans and cars great distances, easily tear through brick buildings, and even to kick Hulk through a building. **'Superhuman Leaps': Due to his superhumanly strong legs, Abomination is capable of leaping great heights and distances. He is able to leap several stories from ground level, using building and other structures as footholds to reach areas. Most notably, he was able to leap from a rooftop to a moving helicopter that General Ross was on. **'Weaponization': Like Hulk, Abomination is able to use various objects, which normal humans would be unable to manipulate in such a way, as unconventional weapons such as heavy chains and vehicles. *'Superhuman Speed': Due to the Super Soldier Serum Blonsky's speed was noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, Blonsky could easily outpace an army platoon, and even Hulk seemed to have trouble keeping up with him. Even after Blonsky was transformed, he is still able to move at speeds greater than of a normal human, as he was able to chase down a damaged Humvee with ease. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Abomination displays reflexes of great speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell fired by a soldier in midair. *'Superhuman Durability': Abomination's bodily tissues, much like Hulk's, are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's melee attacks. *'Superhuman Endurance': As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. As Abomination, Blonksy's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. His super-soldier healing factor was much more advanced than any other recipient of the Super Soldier Serum, meaning that all the super-soldiers took different variants. This is proven by the fact that Blonsky regenerated from extensive physical traumas within the space of a day, whereas Rogers would take a week or less to recover from such injuries. After taking a blood transfusion from Hulk, his advanced healing factor was further enhanced, allowing him to heal at the same rate as Hulk, which is already a very high rate of regeneration. This makes him seemingly invulnerable and potentially immortal. *'Retractable Skeletal Spikes': Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation acted as weapons when Abomination was in battle with Hulk. The sharp spike on his elbow was used to cause a deep wound on Hulk´s chest, cutting right through the latter's extremely durable skin. Abilities Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. *'Expert Marksman': With his training from the United States Armed Forces, Blonsky was trained and was proficient in using firearms with accuracy. *'Expert Tactician': Being a special-ops operative, Blonsky had experience in planning tactics. When fighting against Hulk for the first time, Blonsky displayed good tactical skills up until the point when he taunted Hulk to hit him. *'Expert Acrobat': After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. *'Combatant': As Abomination, Blonsky sacrificed technique for immense brute strength while fighting, holding nothing back as he rampaged through Harlem, and exchanging powerful blows once Hulk confronted him. Equipment Weapons *' ': One of the standard sidearms used by the United States Armed Forces. Blonsky carried it as his sidearm, using it against Hulk during their confrontation at Culver University, when he had to drop his main weapon to avoid one of Hulk's attacks. Blonsky discarded it when he ran out of ammo, and was issued another one when joining the squad trying to capture Banner in New York City, and used it to threaten Samuel Sterns into transforming him in a Hulk-like creature. *' ': Blonsky was issued one of these machine guns, loaded with tranquilizer rounds, to capture Bruce Banner in Rio de Janeiro. Banner managed to escape when they ambushed him at his apartment, and Blonsky shot at Banner's dog, Ricky. After a persecution, Blonsky and his squad managed to catch up Banner at the factory where he worked at, and transformed into Hulk. Not knowing that Hulk was Banner, Blonsky tried to shoot at him with the tranquilizer rounds as ordered, but he then changed to real bullets in an attempt to confront Hulk. *' ': Blonsky joined every other soldier under General Thaddeus Ross' command at Culver University when he was ordered not to act at first. He used a standard M4A1 to open fire against Hulk along the rest of the soldiers, and discarded it as soon as he was ordered to act. He took another one to keep attacking Hulk when he managed to destroy the Stark Sonic Cannons, shooting at Hulk only to catch his attention. *' ': Members of the United States Armed Forces used these grenade launchers to shoot gas grenades at Bruce Banner when they tried to ambush him at Culver University. As it only triggered Banner's transformation into Hulk, Blonsky discarded his M4A1 and took a grenade launcher when he was ordered to act, this time loaded with explosive grenades. He shot two grenades at Hulk, who grabbed a piece of debris to use it as shield against the explosions. *' ': Blosnky used a flashbang grenade against Hulk during their first confrontation in Rio de Janeiro, in an attempt to incapacitate him. Hulk recovered almost instantly, and the grenade only managed to enrage him even more. Relationships Allies *Joe Greller Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Rival *Thaddeus Ross - Boss turned Enemy *Betty Ross *Samuel Sterns - Creator of Alter-ego *Kathleen Sparr † - Teammate turned Victim Video Game Only *Glenn Talbot - Ally Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *According to the movie novelization by Peter David, Tony Stark tells Ross that Blonsky is in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. This has been retconned by the one-shot The Consultant that shows Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell sending Tony Stark to meet with General Ross in the hopes of sabotaging the meeting so that Ross will refuse to hand Blonsky over to Fury, whose superiors want the villain on his Avengers team. Behind the Scenes *Emil Blonsky's origin was changed in the film to explain actor Tim Roth's accent. *Tim Roth wore motion-capture technology to portray Abomination. *Director Louis Leterrier made Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like Hulk. *Ray Stevenson, who later went on to portray Volstagg in Thor and Thor: The Dark World, auditioned for the role of Blonsky. *Tim Roth revealed that Abomination was considered to make an appearance in early development of Avengers: Age of Ultron, but did not discard the possibility of appearing in future installments of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Tim Roth Talks 'Abomination'; Was Considered To Reprise Role In AGE OF ULTRON References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Armed Forces Officers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:High Body Count Category:Villains